The Troubles of a Flea
by Aurorasaur
Summary: Izaya Orihara is found in an alley by none other Shizuo Heiwajima and is then taken care of while he is none himself. What happens when Shizuo begins to gain feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Durarara! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Yay so this is my first Shizaya fanfic please I reappy hope you all like it.~ So at first I didn't know who should be the guy who had hurt Izaya. But hopefully you all have some clue on who it is.~ Enjoy!~_

[ _italics: Celty's PDA_ ]

Chapter 1:

Shizuo grumbled softly as he walked through Ikebukuro with Tom. He was pissed off because today was really not his day. First he just woke up in the worse kinds of moods; then he barely had anything to eat at home so he had to go to work without eating, then it began raining and he didn't have an umbrella, and then he knew somewhere in Ikebukuro he could smell that damned flea Izaya Orihara. He really wanted to go find the guy and kick his ass but he couldn't just leave Tom all alone and he needed to get his work done so he can go get some food for his place. Once he got done Tom dismissed him with pay and told him to head home and relax for the rest of the day. He waved bye to Tom and walked off. He walked inside a grocery store and grabbed some food and walked to the counter to pay for it and then walked out. He could see it was still raining outside and then began to smell something. He looked around and turned to look down the alleyway beside the store and walk in it looking around before spotting something he didn't expect to see; none other than Izaya Orihara. The raven was leaning against the wall blood was everywhere. He currently had a deep gash on his throat, and Shizuo could tell that he was also stabbed in his side and his clothes were all ruffled and messed up; telling the Blonde that it looked like Izaya or someone put them on quickly. Shizuo crouched next to him and looked at him.

" Wow you damn louse you look terrible." Shizuo said as he blew the smoke out of his mouth from his cigerette. That was when the Raven opened his eyes and then did something Shizuo never saw him to before. Cry.

" D-don't. . .come near. . .!" Izaya cried as he pushed the other away. He tried to get up but failed and coughed up blood, " Don't touch. . .me no more please!" Izaya cried as the Bartender's eyes widened with shock. Shizuo didn't know what to do.

" Oi hey Flea what the hell happened!?" Shizuo asked as he tried to touch Izaya's shoulder. Izaya cried out once more and gasped, " Damn hold on!" The Blonde said before calming down, " Just calm down i'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna pick you up so I can take you to my place." He warned the other who was completely breaking down. He really didn't understand what he was doing at this moment; helping his enemy. He picked him up and carried him bridal style all the way to his place. Not caring what others were saying.

" Isn't that Shizuo? Why is he carrying Izaya Orihara?" Someone muttered.

" Don't they hate each other?" Someone else whispered.

He didn't have time to deal with anyone as he finally reached his apartment and walked in. He placed Izaya in his bed and grabbed out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number and put the phone to his ear waiting for it to answer.

" Hey Shizuo? Did you get stabbed or something again?" The voice said.

" No Shinra it's Izaya I just found him he's bad and you need to hurry." Shizuo said as he looked at Izaya who it seemed he was having a hard time breathing. Shizuo placed his hand on his forehead and felt he was burning up badly, " He's got a bad fever as well." Shizuo told the doctor.

" Was he shot or stabbed or anything?" Shinra asked.

" Yeah. He has a deep gash on his throat and and a stab wound on his side." He said.

" Alright i'll havbe Celty drive me there quickly." He said and then hung up. Shizuo walked into the kitchen and grabbed a rag and turned on the sink and got it wet from the cold water, he turned off the sink and walked back into his room and folded the wet cloth and dabbed it over Izaya sweating face and laid it on his forrehead.

" Hold on Izaya help is on the way." The Blonde said softly looking down at the Information Broker.

Once Shinra and Celty got there they had saw how bad Izaya was. Shinra rushed into the room with his supplies and closed the door so he could and Celty sat on the couch and waited. Shizuo was currently smoking while Celty looked around. She grabbed her PDA and began typing something then showed it to him.

[ _I don't think i've ever been to your place Shizuo. It's nice._ ]

" Thinks Celty. I just don't really like having company thats all." The bartender said.

[ _Do you know what happened? To Izaya I mean. Did you do it?_ ]

" No I found him like that. I'm not much of a stabby person I use my fist." Shizuo said.

[ _I-I didn't mean to accuse you!_ ]

" It's fine I know you didn't mean anything by it." Shizuo said and chuckled softly as he looked at the Dullahan, " It's weird though."

[ _What is?_ ]

" That I saved him. I hate him but I knew I would regret it if I left him there. He looked pretty bad. . .and I can't forget that look he gave him and what he said to me." The Blonde said as Celty tilted her head ans tapped away.

[ _What was the look? What did he say to you?_ ]

" Fear. He was afraid. He wanted me to get away and not to touch him anymore." Shizuo said, " _Don't touch. . .me no more please!_ " He said, " He was crying and just afraid. I couldn't just leave him there after he said that to me. Even he doesn't deserve something like that whatever it was." Shizuo said.

[ _It's a good thing you did this for him despite what he's done to you. he should owe you so much after this._ ]

" I know but I don't want that. I know he's done alot of shit to me and everyone, but the Fleas not been right in the head ever. But i'm not one to have this hang over his head. Once he's better he's back out there. With whoever done this out there I don't think I can let that happen." Shizuo said with a sigh that was when they heard a crash coming from Shizuo's room and got up running in there to see Izaya holding the scapel Shinra had earlier to Shinra's throat. His throat had bandages around his throat that was kind of seeping with blood. Izaya's red eyes were widen with fear and had tears falling down his face.

" D-don't step back you monsters! He was the one who did this; you ALL were the ones who did this!" Izaya cried.

" Oi Flea Shinra, me or Celty did not do this to you. We're trying to help you." Shizuo said as Izaya snickered.

" Help me? Help me! Hah please you all want me dead more than anything!" Izaya cried as he felt a sharp pinch in his neck and saw that Shinra had injected him with something that made him sleepy. He let go of the Doctor and nearly fell when Shizuo caught him and laid him back into the bed.

" You two out so I can finish." The brunette said fixing his glasses as the two nodded and walked out closing the door behind them.

[ _Do you believe he was?_ ]

Shizuo knew Celty didn't want to the finish her sentence. He hoped it wasn't true but they would only know after Shinra was done. They sat back on the couch and waited once again A hour had passes and that was when Shinra walked out with a sigh closing the door behind him. The two walked up to him and waited for the Doctor to begin.

" Well good news and bad news. Good news is that he'll be alright. I stitched up both wounds and cleaned him up abit. Bad news is that. . .well. . ." Shinra said but stopped not wanting to say the next part.

" He was what Shitty Glasses?" Shizuo asked angerily.

" Raped. . ." Shinra said as Celty gasped while Shizuo grit his teeth, " He has internal bleeding and well it seems this has been happening for about a month. He has old bruises and wounds so I believe this has been reoccuring. Now he's lost alot of blood so it is crucial you keep him hydrated and give him nutrients. But there is another problem the gash on his throat, he will need to eat liquids or soft foods for awhile." Shinra explained, " I believe from how he reacted he'll be jumpy for awhile so i'm gonna leave something to help you just in case he goes out of control again like before. Try not to let him walk around alot until the stitches are out. If anything Shizuo I can have Celty take him to his place if you want." He added.

" Nah he'll be ok here. I'll take care of him; just tell me what he'll need and i'll go get it." The blonde said.

[ _No I can go get it._ ]

" Ah Celty you are just so amazing and thoughtful!~ I don't care what anyone says Izaya will owe you big time.~" Shinra said happily as he hugged the headless woman.

" Even if it's the flea but weren't you two friends back in middle school?" Shizuo asked.

" Yeah but well let's just say there are alot of things about Izaya I did and didn't like. He took the fall and got arrested and put into Juvy until he was 18 and went to Raira Academy; just so he could get Kanrah to listen to whatever he said. He did it so he could control him. I didn't consider him a close friend soon after that but then I found my Celty." Shinra said as he looked at Celty; who began typing on her PDA.

[ _I really don't mind Shinra if it's to help anyone even Izaya I'll do it._ ]

They watched her grab her helmet; putting it on then walking out the door. Shinra walked to the couch and sat down while Shizuo looked at his door. He thought maybe he should go tell his sisters or that Secretary of his.

" I might need to go call his sisters and tell them whats going on?" Shizuo said as he grabbed his phone, but Shinra shot up and stopped him, " What?"

" Don't tell them. For that matter tell no one; he might not want anyone knowing about any of it." Shinra said.

" That's true, but their gonna wonder where he is arn't they?" The bartender asked.

" Yeah so if anything I'll call them and tell them he went out of town." Shinra said as his phone beeped. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone and answered, " Hello?" He said as he got up and walked away from Shizuo, " Yeah I'm heading out now so i'll be there soon. Ok bye." He said and hung up, " Well I got an emergency will you tell Celty I had to leave and she can go straight home?" He asked as Shizuo nodded and he walked out. Shizuo got up and walked into his room and watched Izaya who was sound asleep.

" Might as well enjoy some peace while I can." Shizuo thought before closing his door and walking into the kitchen to put his groceries in the fridge. He heard a knock and walked to the door to see it was Celty, " That was fast." He said before letting her in, " Shinra had a call and said you can go on home for the night." He added as she nodded, dropping the bag on the counter, waved goodbye and then walked out. He sat on the couch and sighed before grabbing his phone and dialing Tom's number, " Yeah it's me, is it alright if I have the day off tomorrow? I'm taking care of someone for a buddy of mine." Shizuo said.

" Is it Orihara Izaya?" Tom asked, " It's all around Ikebukuro that people saw you carrying him back to your place. Alot of people are wondering if you did it. What did he do now?"

" It's not like that; I didn't do it I found him, but yeah it's him he was stabbed and I called a Doctor and he's too hurt to move around so they want him to stay here for now." Shizuo explained.

" Wow I didn't think you would do that for him." Tom said sounding shocked, " Well sure you can take off don't worry about it. Just don't kill him in his sleep." Tom laughed and hung up.

" Alot of people are saying that? Is it that bad that I helped him out and didn't leave him there to die." The blonde growled and crossed his arms. He was tired so he kicked off his shoes and took off his vest leaving him in a white buttoned T-shirt and black pants. He laid back on the couch and soon enough fell asleep.

Whe he woke up the next morning he yawned and looked around before getting up and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he got done brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face he opened his door to check and see if Izaya was awake; but he was still out and probably would be for awhile. Shizuo knew he would have to wake up for something to eat, drink or even go to the bathroom or something so he should be up soon.

" If I knew he was gonna be sleeping I wouldn't have called off." He said, " Maybe I could ask someone to watch him? Only while I go out to grab a pack of cigerettes." He said and grabbed out his phone, " But who? Maybe Celty, Shinra; oh hell no. . .hmm how about Kadota?" He asked and hit the button and put his to his ear.

" Hey Shizuo what's up?" Kadota answered.

" Hey do you think you can come to my place to watch Izaya just for like a minute or so just until I get back from the store?" The Blonde asked.

" He's at your place? Is he dead?" The other said.

" No he was stabbed badly and I found him and had Shinra look at him but he told me to keep him here until he's better. He's sleeping but he's in a bad condition so I need someone to be here just in case he wakes up." Shizuo explained.

" Uh sure I can do that I'll be there soon." Kadota said as Shizuo nodded and hung up before starting to get ready. A moment later he heard knocking and walked to the door and opened it to see the brunette wearing the beanie there, " He's in my room sound asleep so he shouldn't be much trouble. I'm just going down the street i'll be back in a minute or so."

" Take your time Shizuo. I know how you are without your cigerettes." Kadota said with a small laugh as Shizuo chuckled and walked out, " I wonder how bad is he?" Kadota asked as he walked over to Shizuo's room and slowly opened the door just so he didn't wake Izaya up and look to see the raven laying in Shizuo's bed. Bandages soaked in blood around his neck and ribs and he was sweating badly with a rag on his forehead. Kadota walked over and felt that the rag was dry and grabbed it and walked to the bathroom and soaked the rag in cold water before going back and placing it ontop of Izaya's forehead, " It looks like he was stabbed in the chest too." He whispered as he looked at him then walked out of the room. He sat on the couch and waited for Shizuo to get back from the store.

Once Shizuo walked out of the store with his cigerettes he turned and began to head back to his place. He bumped into someone; who fell to the ground, " Sorry my bad I wasn't paying attention." Shizuo apologized before seeing who it was. He was a male in probably about his 40's with black hair that was up in a ponytail. He had an average build and looked like he was in a bad mood.

" Yeah you should watch it!" The male growled, " Damn now I bumped into this bartender and I can't find my stupid Nephew. Tch I'll find him all right." He growled.

" Huh? You should really watch what you say buddy." Shizuo frowned, " I said I was sorry alright." He added before the guy just tched once more and walked off. Once he got back he walked in and Kadota saw him and got up, " Did he wake up?" He said and the other male shook his head.

" Nah I replaced the rag that was on his forehead it was dry and he looks like he was sweating." Kadota said.

" Thanks for watching him if you need anything just let me know." Shizuo said.

" Nah don't worry about it. Just call me whenever you need me or he wakes up." Kadota said as Shizuo nodded. Shizuo walked into his room to check up on Izaya after he left. He closed the door and sat in the chair.

" I wonder when you'll wake up. You were always able to get up after you got hit by the vending machines I throw." He said as he heard a sound from the Information Broker who opened his eyes slowly, " Hey you're awake that's good." Shizuo said with a soft smile to reassure the raven.

" D-don't. . ." Izaya began but Shizuo shushed him.

" Don't talk the stitches on your throat will open up. I won't hurt you. You're gonna be staying here with me until you are better. Is there anything you want? Something to eat, drink what?" The blonde asked as Izaya looked at him with a blank like stare. He shook his head slowly, " You need to eat Izaya." Shizuo said.

" J-just. . .let me die. Finish me off. . ." Izaya said slowly as the bartender frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally chapter two is up~ I hope you all like it so much I tried to make it much more longer than the first chapter.~ The song is Game of Life by Jubyphonic if anyone doesn't know ^^ Enjoy~_

 _" I wonder when you'll wake up. You were always able to get up after you got hit by the vending machines I throw." He said as he heard a sound from the Information Broker who opened his eyes slowly, " Hey you're awake that's good." Shizuo said with a soft smile to reassure the raven._

 _" D-don't. . ." Izaya began but Shizuo shushed him._

 _" Don't talk the stitches on your throat will open up. I won't hurt you. You're gonna be staying here with me until you are better. Is there anything you want? Something to eat, drink what?" The blonde asked as Izaya looked at him with a blank like stare. He shook his head slowly, " You need to eat Izaya." Shizuo said._

 _" J-just. . .let me die. Finish me off. . ." Izaya said slowly as the bartender frowned._

 **x.x.x**

Chapter 2

The bartender frowned at what the Information Broker had just said to him. He wondered why but then remembered he was. . .sexually assaulted and nearly killed. He didn't want to say well you know **that** word. He got up and crouched beside the bed and looked at Izaya in the eyes to see that there was just no life in them. Izaya didn't look at him but he looked down as if he was looking at the blanket that was covering him. Shizuo didn't know he would be traumatized by whatever happened so he didn't want to push the other male to telling him what happened.

" Hey Flea I won't hurt you or make you tell me what happened so don't worry just worry about getting better alright." Shizuo said as Izaya didn't reply but just sat there, " I'm gonna go call Shinra and tell him you're awake. While i'm at it i'll go get something for you to eat and drink." He added as the other just kept looking down. It kind of broke Shizuo's heart to see this sight really. He walked out of his room and pulled out his phone and dialed Shinra's number and waited for him to answer.

" Hello?" Shinra answered.

" I was just letting you know he's awake." The blonde said.

" That's good I'll be over to check up on him." The doctor said and hung up as Shizuo put his phone down on the table and walked over to the kitchen and looked through the bag that Celty had bought for Izaya to eat. He grabbed a yogurt out of the bag and looked at it to see it was Kiwi Strawberry. He took off the lid and grabbed a spoon before walking back into the room Izaya was in. He saw Izaya was still looking down which frightened him alittle that he didn't move.

" Here Louse eat. It's Kiwi Strawberry." The Blonde said.

" C-can. . .you not call me that. . ." Izaya whispered lowly.

" Huh what did you say I couldn't hear?" Shizuo asked.

" N-no. . .call me that please!" He said alittle more louder as he began to cough badly blood running down his mouth; tears fell down as well.

" Hey hey don't cry and you can't talk your throat remember!" Shizuo said as he put his hand on Izaya's shoulder.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed and Shizuo withdrawed his hand. He grabbed the rag and moved slowly to wipe the blood and tears away.

" I-I won't touch you i'm sorry." The body guard said as he handed Izaya the yogurt, " Just eat." He added as Izaya looked at the yogurt. He then put it on the nightstand beside the table, " Izaya come on and eat." He said getting slight irritated with the Information Broker who shook his head. That was when they both heard a knock and Shizuo turned and began walking to the door but stopped and turned to looked at the raven, " Eat it. Celty bought it just for you." He said and walked out and went to answer the door seeing it was the doctor, " Come in. I'm trying to get him to eat but he won't." He explained as Shinra walked in.

" It's common with tragic events like this." Shinra said, " I wanna check up in everything now that he's alright and figure what happened." He added.

" Wait, he might not wanna talk about it." Shizuo said, " He tried talking earlier but I told him not to and he began coughing up blood." He told the doctor as Shinra walked over to his room and walked in.

" Izaya it's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Shinra asked with a smile as Izaya just looked at him, " Can I look at your throat? The bandages need to be changed and I wanna take a look at how good it is recovering as well as your other wounds?" He asked as Izaya turned his head towards him, " I promise I won't do anything else but check up on you." He said as he unwrapped the bloody bandages and looked at the stitches on his throat, " Hmm Shizuo told me earlier you were talking remember you gotta take it slow and not talk so you can recover. Try talking with your phone like Celty does that will help so we can understand you." He said as Shizuo handed the raven his phone, " Does anything hurt Izaya?" he asked. Izaya began typing his message and then showed them.

[ _Let me die please. I don't wanna deal with this pain anymore._ _ **He'll**_ _come back._ ]

" Who will come back Izaya?" Shizuo asked, " We arn't gonn let you die." He said as Izaya began erasing his last message and typing a new one.

[ _He will. . .I don't wanna say who I can't!_ ]

" Don't worry Izaya you don't have to. But if he did we don't want him doing this again." The Blonde said.

" Well are you hurting anywhere Izaya?" Shinra asked as Izaya shook his head, " Good just rest up for now." He said as he wrapped fresh new bandages around his neck and then walked out of the room with Shizuo following behind, " He should be fine after that gash in his throat recovers but he's afraid." The brunette said crossing his arms.

" Afraid of whoever did this?" Shizuo asked as the Doctor nodded, " Never thought I would see him being afraid of someone?"

" Yeah. . .same here it's really weird." Shinra said, " 'He' I wonder who that is?" The doctor asked.

" Same." Shizuo said looking back at the room where Izaya laid in.

" Well if anything changes let me know and do anything to get him eating even if it means stuffing something down his throat." Shinra said as Shizuo nodded. Shinra then walked out leaving Shizuo alone in his living room. He walked into his room and saw Izaya still sitting there.

" Come on Izaya you need to eat." The body guard said looking at the Information Broker as he crossed his arms, " Is it the yogurt you don't like or are you not hungry?" He asked. Izaya opened his mouth to speak but forgot not to because of his throat injury. So he picked his phone up typed something and then showed the other.

[ _I just don't wanna eat right now._ ]

" Well how about getting a drink and maybe taking a shower then maybe after thazt you can eat." Shizuo suggested as Izaya looked at him, " I mean you can take a bath if you want instead?" He said, " Also tomorrow I can stop by you place and get you some change of clothes or anything you need." He added as Izaya slowly nodded, " Izaya you can come to?" Izaya shook his head no feverishly and started to shake badly as he typed of the phone.

[ _He'll find me I can't go!_ ]

" No he won't, if he does then i'll beat him dead. Izaya i'll protect ya." Shizuo said as Izaya looked at him with a confused look. The Raven wanted to cry because Shizuo; the person Izaya had made suffer alot of times, the person who wanted him dead just told him he would protect him and hurt the person who hurt him. He didn't understand why he was saying these things but he guessed Shizuo was more human than he thought more than him atleast. He typed onto his phone once more and showed the bartender the message.

[ _Why? Why are you taking care of me? Why are you willing to go all out for me when I've made you suffer?_ ]

" I don't know either. Kadota, Shinra and Celty ask that as well and really I couldn't leave you out there to die, it's not right. Everyone needs someone to lean on when they need help and I know you don't really have that I mean maybe your twin sisters or your secretary but if they didn't I would. Because I sure know Shinra wouldn't." Shizuo explained, " He says I should make you owe me one but I'm not that kind of person so don't worry about that."

[ _Really? I'm kind of surprised you haven't thrown me out. I mean you are when I get more better but it ain't gonna help he'll find me and nearly kill like he's done many times before._ ]

" So he has done this many other times?" Shizuo asked; feeling Izaya was feeling more close to tell him but knew he might not tell him either and he was ok with that Izaya didn't need to tell him unless he wanted to.

[ _Yes but I can't tell you who he might come hurt you I mean he actually can hurt me. So he can get you too._ ]

" If you don't remember Izaya nothing can hurt me. I'm the Monster of Ikebukuro for nothing." Shizuo said.

[ _I still don't want to risk it so please._ ]

" Ok I won't but tomorrow I got to work so I'll have Kadota come over; if he can, to watch you until I get home. I'll run by your place in Shinjuku and grab some clothes for you while i'm out tomorrow." Shizuo explauned as Izaya nodded who then began to type.

[ _Namie might be there waiting for me to come back. Just tell her she has a week off maybe more._ ]

" What if she don't believe me? No doubt she won't." The blonde as Izaya looked at him, erased the previous message and began typing another one.

[ _She will as long as she knows she has more time with her 'Prescious Brother' she won't question it one bit._ ]

" Alright. I'm gonna go ahead and call Kadota and see if he can come over and watch you-" Shizuo began but was interrupted by Izaya who pulled at his sleeve.

[ _I don't need watching. But it would be nice if someone came over to keep me company while you're gone. . .just in case he comes here._ ]

" Ok ok to keep you company." The Bartender said rolling his eyes slightly, but he understood why Izaya didn't want him to say 'Watch over him' as if he was a child and he wanted someone hear or he believed that the person who had hurt him would come to finish the job or something, " Now onto something more serious. You taking a bath and eating. Will you do it for me or are you gonna have to make me force you to eat?" He asked as Izaya flinched when he said force, " S-sorry shouldn't have said forced. You just need to eat to get better and shower so you don't stink up my place." The blonde added as he crossed his arms.

[ _It's fine. . .I guess i'll take one but only if you stand at the door just in case. . ._ ]

Shizuo read the message once Izaya was done typing it and had showed him. He must still be spooked about whoever did this to him. Shizuo didn't know why Izaya just didn't tell him who so he can go find the bastard; but he did understand why though. The guy who did this to the Information Broker must be someone with alot of resources or who is strong enough to scare Izaya Orihara. Even Shizuo didn't scare him; when alaot of people were. Izaya took the covers off of him and turned to where his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. Shizuo walked up beside him to help him up, just in case he hadn't recovered enough to be able to stand on his own. Izaya was currently wearing a white buttoned T-shirt that was too big on him because it was Shizuo's and his black jeans with the belt around it. Izaya's other clothes; including his signature fur-trimmed jacket was washing at the moment. Shizuo was glad he was actually willing to take a shower and then eat after he gets out. Shows that the raven was getting better, emotionally and physically. Izaya got up and with the help from Shizuo made their way to Shizuo's bathroom. Izaya leaned against the counter while Shizuo went and got him a towel and came back.

" Now do you need me to help you out of those clothes or do you got it yourself?" Shizuo asked as Izaya shook his head no, " Alright and after your bath i'll have to take off your bandages and rebandage you. Now let me get the bath started for you." He said as Izaya nodded and he walked over to the tub and turned the right nob left and the left one right. The water started filling up the tub until it was good, " Is this good for you?" He asked looking at Izaya who walked over to the tub and placed his slim fingers into the water feeling the temperature, " I can't have it too hot because of your wounds, but i'm gonna be outside the door if you need anything. If you need me use your phone and use this ringtone." He said as he grabbed izaya's phone and went to the music player and began to play the song, " _Game of Life_ ", " Just play this if you need me ok?" He said as Izaya nodded and Shizuo walked out and closed the door behind him. Shizuo walked over to the counter where his cigerettes were and grabbed one and grabbed the lighter beside them and lit it putting the butt in his mouth. He inhaled the fumes from the cigerette and sat down on the couch and relaxed. He felt tired even though he didn't do anything much today. He was glad Izaya finally woke and would be ok; something he never thought would happen. Izaya was the person who has caused him hell alot; the person he wanted dead. He never thought he would be taking care of him; helping him. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes for a second when he heard.

" _My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it, and my second seemed to let me do all the things my first life didn't, Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone, in my fourth, I played the piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes._ "

He heard the song and got up and knocked to alert Izaya he was about to come in. He opened the door to see Izaya still in the tub but his face was twisted in fear. Shizuo didn't understand what was wrong until he saw the phone in the other's hand.

" What's wrong Izaya?" Shizuo asked as Izaya looked at him and showed him his phone. Izaya pointed to the message that was on the screen.

 _From: Blocked Number_

 _I almost got you last time, this time though I won't fail on killing you; you ungrateful, poor excuse to a Information Broker. The other times I didn't kill you because someone always got in the way or you got away but this time I promise you will die by my hands._

Shizuo froze as he read the message that Izaya had gotten. He looked at the other who had tears threatening to fall. He walked up to Izaya and hugged him; not caring that he was naked or anything, but he felt like the Information Broker needed right now. He definately needed someone right now to be with him. If only Shizuo knew who sent that message then he could find the person and beat him to a bloody pulp. Izaya was terrified; shaking badly and Shizuo knew he was holding back the tears.

" It's ok Izaya just let it all out." Shizuo whispered as he held the other closer as Izaya cried out and hid his face is Shizuo's shirt, " Everything will be ok. I promise Izaya." Shizuo said.


End file.
